Una Vista No Tan Gentil
by Yo123
Summary: En Vista Gentil todo parece ser perfecto, pero ¿qué hay detrás de esa fachada? ¿Quién es Juan Tenorio? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de las hermanas Caliente? ¿Y dónde está Bella?
1. El Principio

De _La guía del autoestopista a SimNation_, página 9:

**_Vista Gentil_**_, también conocida como La Ciudad Vieja, es una de las tres ciudades que rodean la periferia de SimCity – las otras dos son Las Rarezas y Villa Verona, siendo la más grande y también la más emblemática de ellas. Fue fundada conjuntamente por los Lápida y los Del Solar. Estas son, por cierto, las dos dinastías más ricas de SimNation._

_Vista Gentil es, sin duda, un lugar idílico, en el que todavía predominan los valores de los años cincuenta. Tómese su tiempo para admirar el suburbio en el que viven los Lápida, lleno de gente maravillosa. Actualmente hay veintidós casas en él (mapa en la página 298); entre ellas se cuentan tres mansiones. Al noroeste hay un aparcamiento de caravanas; en las colinas del norte, junto a la torre del agua, se encuentra una pequeña cabaña en el bosque; al nordeste, el área de las comunidades de propietarios; al oeste, la casa de los Gentil, en mitad de la zona comercial; finalmente, al sur vive la célebre familia Lápida._

_Y es precisamente esta familia la principal atracción turística. Muchos turistas vienen con la intención de descubrir el misterio de Elvira Lápida. Sin embargo, (…)_

* * *

El autobús amarillo se detuvo en frente del número 55 del Camino del Bosque. Begoña Simblanca aguardaba, con aspecto acalorado. Un muchacho rubio bajó del autobús, de la mano de una joven pelirroja.

— ¡León Simblanca!—gritó Brandi. León parecía atónito al acercarse a su madre.

— ¿Sí, madre? ¿Qué sucede? —Trató de sonar insolente, aunque temía el genio de su madre. En otra época más feliz, había sido muy maja, pero ya nada era lo mismo.

— Enséñame las notas.

Las notas. No podía haberlo olvidado, por supuesto. Sabía que le estaba yendo mal en la escuela. León contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba el arranque de su madre, pero esta se limitó a murmurar:

— ¿Sabes, León? Tu padre no estaría orgulloso de ti ahora mismo.

Dustin pestañeó: eso era un golpe bajo. No notó el brazo de Ángela alrededor de su cuello hasta que la oyó susurrarle al oído:

— ¿Estás bien?

Los dos adolescentes subieron las escaleras a la diminuta casa de color rosa. No estaba bien, pero no quería expresarlo: Angy lo había ayudado tanto que merecía algo de felicidad, aunque, por supuesto, ahora que lo pensaba, ya había bastante felicidad en su vida. Ángela era la hija favorita de la rica y feliz familia Gentil, mimada hasta decir basta, y bella como un ángel, haciendo honor a su nombre.

Se sentaron en la cama de León.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Ángela, con sus ojos de color esmeralda entornándose y su sonrisa ensanchándose —. ¿Vamos a hacerlo o qué? _¿Vas a besarme o vas a romper conmigo?_

No era fácil; acababa de empezar a salir con su amiga de la infancia, pero todavía no se habían besado. A veces, León se preguntaba si había hecho bien.

"¿Pero qué digo? Ángela es fantástica, y me ha apoyado muchísimo tras la muerte de papá." Cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella. El beso fue raro; no era como lo había esperado.

— Te… tengo que irme a currar — tartamudeó —. Nos vemos mañana.

— Sí —dijo ella —. Nos vemos.

Ángela Gentil vivía cerca, en el 215 de la calle Sim. Colgó las llaves en la clavija cerca de la puerta y corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación. Oyó las risitas de su padre y la atractiva asistenta, Claudia. Ángela sabía que tenían una aventura, así como el resto del vecindario a excepción de su madre, María Antonia Gentil. María Antonia estaba demasiado centrada en su carrera para prestar atención a su marido e hijas.

Daniel envolvió la cintura de Claudia con los brazos y le susurró al oído:

— Mi esposa volverá tarde de trabajar.

Corrieron a la habitación grande y comenzaron a hacer el ñiqui-ñiqui.

A María Antonia había acabado de trabajar temprano, y le habían dicho que no se molestara en volver al día siguente. Ya estaba, la habían despedido. Todos sus esfuerzos por trepar la escala laboral se habían vuelto inútiles, y todo a causa de un pequeño error. Atravesó la puerta principal con la cabeza gacha. "Al menos," pensó, "Dan no trabaja hoy. Me consolará." Con esa idea reconfortante, entró en su dormitorio… y dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa.

— ¡DANIEL GENTIL, SERÁS BASTARDO! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO? ¡ENGAÑÁNDOME! ¡CON! ¡LA! ¡CRIADA! —gritó María Antonia al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la cara de su marido, que había adquirido un tono escarlata.

— ¡María Antonia, escúchame! ¡Estaba… pensando en ti cuando…! —no pudo terminar, porque esta vez fue Claudia la que lo abofeteó. La miró, incrédulo.

Jadeando, María Antonia sacó una maleta de debajo del armario y comenzó a llenarla con las posesiones de su esposo. Sonaba más tranquila cuando dijo:

— Claudia, estás despedida.

Claudia se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa. Daniel y María Antonia se miraron fijamente, sin moverse, sin hablar. Ninguno de ellos osaba pronunciar una palabra, María Antonia abrió la puerta. Para entonces, las gemelas tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta, de modo que casi cayeron al suelo.

— Lili, necesito hablar contigo —musitó Ángela. Subieron a la habitación de Lili. Ángela parecía repelida por la decoración de Lili, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— Esto es terrible —dijo una vez que estuvieron a solas —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _vamos_ a hacer? Tienen lo que se merecen. Mamá está demasiado absorbida por su trabajo para preocuparse de nada, y papá es un cerdo infiel.

— ¡Pero Lili, tenemos que hacer algo!

— No —Lili le dio la espalda a Ángela, sacó su reproductor MP3 y empezó a escuchar metal.

— ¡Eres increíble!

* * *

Mina Caliente estaba en el jacuzzi. Acababa de invitar a Homero, después de pasar todo el día en casa de su vecino, Don. Se había cansado de esperar a que Homero le pidiera matrimonio; tendría que hacerlo ella misma. Mientras tanto Nina estaba preparando la cena para ellos: todo debía ser perfecto.

Cuando Homero llegó, lo saludó con un beso y lo llevó al comedor.

— Así que, Homero… ¿alguna vez has pensado… en nosotros?

— No sé, Mina… Todavía soy un hombre casado.

Dina rio.

— ¿Con Elvira? Sabes que no va a volver nunca. Alejandro necesita una madre. ¿Hacia dónde va nuestra relación? —tragó saliva —. Quiero decir, si no vamos a formalizar nuestra relación, tal vez deberíamos romper.


	2. La Boda y el Cambio

_De ¿Dónde está Elvira? Un recorrido por la vida de la misteriosa familia Lápida, página 26._

_(…) Casandra, en cambio, es otro tema. A simple vista, no parece haber heredado la extraordinaria belleza de su madre, aunque sí guarda cierto parecido con ella. A pesar de este parecido físico, no tiene la misma personalidad que ella, sino más bien la de Homero. Es una persona tímida, callada y misteriosa, y nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que está pensando. Un aire de tristeza la rodea – es probable que extrañe a su madre más de lo que quiere admitir. Está, por lo tanto, descartado que ella tuviera algo que ver con su desaparición._

_Homero nació en la Europa rural, pero se mudó a SimNation cuando era muy pequeño. Sus padres eran los célebres Gunther y Cornelia, fundadores de Vista Gentil. Su tía era Agnes Culoprieto._

_Homero muy pronto trabó amistad con la pequeña Elvira de la Soledad, y le prometió que algún día se casarían (por supuesto, por aquel entonces no lo decían en serio). Según el testigo imparcial Miguel de la Soledad, "era un niño muy raro. Recuerdo que era muy gruñón y solitario. Era bastante ambicioso, uno se daba cuenta enseguida." Un niño ambicioso. ¿Es posible que su carácter ambicioso influyera de algún modo en los acontecimientos posteriores? No obstante, parece ser que Elvira logró cambiar su carácter para bien, porque luego fue descrito por Daniel Gentil como "alegre y extrovertido". Mención especial merece el hecho de que no aprueba la relación de su hija con Juan Tenorio, lo cual no es de extrañar dado que este es el principal implicado en el caso Elvira. (…)_

El jardín de los Lápida estaba preparado para la boda. Todo el vecindario estaba invitado. La familia Soñador fue la primera en llegar: Tristán corrió a ayudar a Casandra mientras Arturo esperaba sentado en una silla. Sonrió al ver a su novia, Lili Gentil, guapísima como siempre, con su maquillaje oscuro y vestido negro corto. Los dos echaron una carrera hacia el interior de la casa para tener algo de intimidad, pues sus padres no sabían que estaban saliendo. Ángela llevaba puesto un vestido largo negro. Daniel Gentil llevaba un esmoquin y María Antonia estaba guapísima con su vestido blanco: parecían la familia perfecta. Nadie notó lo tensos que se encontraban (estaban cerca del divorcio, pero no querían que nadie supiera que su familia era, en realidad, cualquier cosa menos perfecta.

— Voy a ayudar a la novia —dijo María Antonia. Casandra estaba en el cuarto de baño, con su vestido de boda. Su cabello estaba dividido en dos coletas y llevaba maquillaje oscuro.

— ¡Cassie! ¿Por qué no te sueltas el pelo? —María Antonia dejó que el cabello de Casandra le cayera por la espalda. Ahora el parecido con Elvira era asombroso —. ¿Ves? ¡Estás preciosa! Tienes que arreglarte así para la boda de tu padre también. He oído que se ha comprometido con Mina Caliente.

Los ojos de Casandra se llenaron de tristeza.

— No te cae bien Dina, ¿no es así?

Casandra negó con la cabeza.

— No, para nada. Es una caza fortunas. Es decir, se casó con mi tío, que era tan solo un poco mayor que mamá, y envejeció muy rápido. No sé lo que le hizo. Desconfío de ella.

— Ya veo. Bueno, cielo, ¿estás preparada?

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Juan Tenorio estaba ataviado con su esmoquin, bebiendo café. Tristán Soñador se le acercó.

— ¡Tú! Has de saber que Cassie es mi mejor amiga, y si se te ocurre hacerle algo malo, te… te… — no acabó su amenaza, porque María Antonia llamó al novio.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos los invitados estaban esperando a que la pareja caminara hasta el altar.

— No puedo esperar para ver que aspecto tiene —susurró Mina a Nina —. Debo admitir que Elvira era una mujer guapísima, pero ¡qué hijos más feos!

La pareja caminó hasta el altar mientras una marcha nupcial sonaba.

— Casandra Lápida, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo?

— Sí, quiero —dijo extasiada.

— Y tú, Juan Tenorio, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa?

Juan miró a su alrededor.

— Lo… lo siento. No puedo —dicho esto, salió corriendo.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Entonces Casandra rompió a llorar. Tristán se puso en pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

Durante los días que siguieron a la boda, Juan llamó insistentemente, pero Casandra no quería hablar con él. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de los Soñador; Tristán había insistido en retratarla.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Gentil, las cosas se habían puesto feas. Daniel y María Antonia discutían todo el tiempo, así como las gemelas. Un día en particular, una semana y media después de la boda, las gemelas se atacaron mientras sus respectivos novios las animaban.

—Bueno, ya está bien. ¡Ya está bien! —dijo Arturo finalmente, tratando de acabar con la reyerta—. Tenéis que acabar con este odio —Ángela lo abofeteó—. ¿Es que no vas a ayudarme? —preguntó a León.

— No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Es divertido!

La lucha terminó por fin.

—Tenéis que aprender a poneros en los zapatos de la otra —insistió Arturo—. No aguanto esto. Id a vuestras habitaciones.

— ¿Qué, estás, como, castigándome? —replicó Ángela. No parecía complacida en absoluto.

—Sí, te estoy castigando. Ve a tu habitación.

—Pero…

— ¡A tu habitación!

Obedecieron. De pronto, Ángela agarró el brazo de Lili.

—Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque se me acaba de ocurrir una historia. Siempre dices que lo he tenido más fácil que tú, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿y qué? —respondió Lili, con la voz llena de despecho.

—Pues que… propongo un experimento, un cambio—Lili abrió la boca—. No, déjame terminar. Nos intercambiaremos hasta que nos cansemos de ello. ¿Qué te parece?

Lili lo pensó por unos segundos. Parecía un buen cambio, vivir la vida de la afortunada Ángela—. Vale, trato hecho.

— ¡Genial! Empecemos.

Aquella noche, las gemelas habían intercambiado papeles.

—Vamos a escaparnos con nuestros chicos—propuso Ángela—. Puedes usar mi coche. Supongo que le diré a León que me recoja o algo…

—Espera, ¿León? Se suponía que íbamos a intercambiar vidas, ¿recuerdas? Se supone que no estás saliendo con él.

—Ya lo sé, pero León y Lili pueden ser solo amigos, ¿no es así?

—A Lili no le cae muy bien León, y a León tampoco le cae bien Lili. Simplemente no se llevan bien.

—Pero…—Ángela se mordió el labio—. ¡No quiero engañar a León!

—Yo tampoco quiero engañar a Arturo, pero esto no es engañar.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Esa noche, el coche de color verde intenso de Ángela (ahora de Lili) se detuvo cerca de la casa de León. Este salió de la casa de puntillas.

— ¡Hola, León! ¿Cómo estás? —Lili se sintió algo incómoda. No conocía mucho a León. Cuando estaba en el sofá, se limitaba a sentarse en el sofá enfurruñado como un niño pequeño, y eso era cuando no trataba de destruir su jardín.

—Estoy bien, supongo.

Hizo una mueca. Lili conducía en silencio. Después de un rato, hablo por fin.

—Vale, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer pucheros?

—Bueno, es que… ya sabes, desde que mi padre murió, he tenido que trabajar muy duro, y…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

—Bueno, es fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no? —su voz sonaba sorprendentemente cruel—. Quiero decir, prácticamente vives una vida perfecta. No sabes lo que es… No tenemos ningún otro recurso; mamá no puede trabajar, tiene un niño pequeño; vivimos en una caravana…

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento—su expresión se relajó—. Estoy siendo borde. Es que…—soltó una risita infeliz, _como cuando intentas sonreír pero en realidad lloras por dentro_, pensó Lili. Conocía muy bien esas sonrisas—. Sabes, realmente no soy tan malo como mi madre piensa. Siento que presta demasiada atención a Ícaro, mientras que yo soy olvidado por completo… Después de todo, trabajo todo el día, trabajo toda la noche, y sin embargo todo lo que hago parece estar mal. A veces, deseo que alguien me dijera qué hacer.

Lili se quedó muda por unos instantes. Después, encontró las palabras.

—Sí. Sí, lo entiendo.

Vaya si lo entendía. Sin saberlo, León había expresado lo mismo que ella sentía hacia su familia. Le sorprendió descubrir que León era tan desafortunado como ella; o incluso más, ya que ella jamás había tenido problemas económicos.

* * *

Ángela anduvo hasta la casa de Arturo Soñador. Miró por la ventana: Arturo estaba allí, cocinando algo. Cuando la vio, fue a abrirle la puerta.

— ¡Hey, Lili! No sueles llegar tan temprano. Estaba a punto de llamarte. No podemos salir, mi padre está enfermo. Creo que tiene la gripe o algo así.

—No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. De hecho, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Arturo estaba asombrado.

— ¿Quieres ayudar?

—Por supuesto que sí. Si quieres, puedo cocinar mientras tú haces otras cosas.

Ángela cocinó mientras Arturo limpiaba e iba escaleras arriba y abajo para cuidar de su padre. Un rato después, los dos se sentaron en el sofá, agotados.

—Esto es genial. Papá no puede pintar ahora, y tenemos facturas que pagar—suspiró Arturo—. Estoy cansado de hacer de padre aquí. Es decir, quiero a m padre, es genial y eso, pero ¿no puede conseguir un trabajo de verdad? Tal vez pudiéramos contratar a una criada o algo; estoy harto de cocinar y limpiar.

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Mis padres no saben hacer nada solos, en serio. Soy la única que sabe cocinar.

Arturo alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que supieras cocinar.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Ángela volvió a casa andando y se dirigió tan silenciosamente como pudo al sofá del cuarto de estar: puesto que mamá y papá no se hablaban, él dormía en la cama de Lili. _Eso es bastante injusto_, pensó Ángela. _Puede que Lili tenga razón en algunos aspectos._

* * *

Lili condujo a León de vuelta a su casa. Abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como le fue posible.

—Pero… ¿qué…?—se quedó mirando el suelo manchado de sangre.

— ¡Genial! —dijo Lili.


	3. El Incidente

El bebé estaba en la cuna, intacto. Con un suspiro, lo cogió en brazos y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, pequeño? Qué tontería, no vas a responderme…

—Mamá, habitación—el niño habló, para su sorpresa.

La habitación de Begoña estaba a la izquierda del todo. León llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

Llamó otra vez.

Y una vez más.

— ¿Mamá? ¡Voy a entrar!

Abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas. El suelo y la cama estaban manchados de sangre, y Begoña yacía inconsciente en medio del charco. A sus pies había un bebé recién nacido.

_Esto es imposible_, pensó tras marcar el número de emergencias. _El bebé no tenía que nacer hasta dentro de tres meses. Tenía que adelantarse tanto, y justo la noche que había salido. Mamá podría morir._ El corazón todavía le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza cuando la ambulancia llegó.

El instituto de Vista Gentil abría sus puertas a las nueve de la mañana. Ángela esperaba en la entrada, vestida con un vestido gris azulado, con rejillas y cinturón, guantes y botas negras. Lili apareció por fin. Parecía cansada.

— ¡Por fin! ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? ¡Las clases están a punto de empezar!

—Lo sé, vengo del hospital. La madre de León se puso de parto prematuramente, y el pobre chaval está hecho polvo. Se ha quedado en el hospital.

— ¿Qué? ¿Falta a clases otra vez? ¡No puede seguir así!

—Lo sé, Ángela, lo sé, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ya he intentado que viniera.

Ángela suspiró.

—Aquí tienes todas las instrucciones. Tu primera clase es Lengua. Intenta parecerte a mí, ¿vale?

—Lo mismo digo, solo que no hay muchas instrucciones que seguir. ¡Suerte!

Las dos hermanas atravesaron la puerta del instituto.

* * *

Casandra estaba en casa de Tristán, cuidando de él.

—Muchas gracias—dijo este con la voz quebrada—. Eres un ángel. Algún día te retrataré con alas y un halo.

Casandra sonrió y le tocó la frente.

—Calla, no hagas esfuerzos. Tienes mucha fiebre—tras unos segundos, añadió—: ¿Por qué no dejas que te preste dinero? A mí no me importa, me sobra con lo que tengo.

—No, Cassie. No necesito tu caridad.

— ¡Pero si no es caridad! Tienes un hijo - le recriminó.

—Lo sé.

—Al menos, déjame comprarte algunos cuadros. No es caridad, sabes que me encantan. Te doy mil cuatrocientos simoleones por esos dos que están junto al caballete.

—Hecho. Eres un ángel, en serio.

* * *

Ángela tenía clase de Matemáticas a primera hora. El profesor era un hombre anciano, con una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones marrones que no aguantaba estar mucho tiempo de pie. Saludó con un "buenos días, clase" y se sentó… solo que la silla no aguantó su peso. Se levantó, enojado.

— ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO? —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie habló—. ¿NADIE? Muy bien, creo que sé quién ha sido. Lili Gentil, ponte en pie.

Ángela tragó saliva.

Juan Tenorio abrazaba a Mina Caliente en su jacuzzi. Esta tenía un móvil en las manos, de modo que se mantenía estirada para no mojarlo. Estaba hablando con su prometido sobre la boda.

—Cariño, las bodas en casa son tan… ¡mundanas! Ahora lo que se lleva es casarse en el extranjero, y no es que nos falte el dinero. Además, he oído que los Lápida poseéis una mansión de verano en isla Twikii.

—Has oído bien, cielo, pero ¿cuál es la necesidad de casarnos allí?

—Vamos, piénsalo. Sería tan romántico… En la playa…

—Está bien, lo pensaré. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero. Mmm…—ronroneó—. Muac, muac, muac—colgó el teléfono y dijo a Juan mientras paseaba su dedo por su mejilla—: Bueno, ya tenemos vacaciones en la playa.

—Cariño, eres maravillosa—manifestó Juan antes de besarla en los labios.

Después de la clase de Lengua, Melania Taboada, la mejor amiga de Ángela, se acercó a Lili.

—Eh, Ángela, ¿te apetece venir a fumar al baño?

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? — "¿Mi hermana fuma?" En realidad, ella, Lili, no había fumado en su vida, por mucho que fuera con su personalidad rebelde. Lo consideraba una cosa de borregos, sin ningún tipo de beneficio. ¿Por qué iba a querer ella ensuciar sus pulmones con esa porquería, que además sabía fatal?

Alguien abrió la puerta del baño. Era Ángela.

—Ángela, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—Sí, claro —contestó Lili —. Una vez estuvieron fuera, inquirió —: ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Has desatornillado tú la mesa del profesor?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. Eso es muy infantil.

—Pues bien, tu profesor cree que tú lo has hecho, y me ha castigado. Una semana. ¡No es justo! ¡No he sido yo!

—Mi querida amiga, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo he hecho todas esas cosas por las que me han castigado? —Ángela la miró incrédula —. Cuando eres como yo, siempre pagas el pato. Acostúmbrate.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Ángela —. Cuida de mi novio cuando salgas, ¿vale?

El día de Lili fue bastante agobiante: Ángela estaba en el club de fotografía, en el comité del baile, en el club del anuario y el de animadoras. Sin embargo, el de Ángela fue relajado. Estaba bien ser una marginada social por un día. Al acabar las clases, Lili se deshizo de todos y condujo hasta el hospital. Pronto localizó a León, sentado en una silla con Ícaro en sus brazos. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido en una semana, aunque en realidad solo hubiese sido una noche.

— ¡León! —este apenas la miró —. ¿Cómo está?

— Mamá está inconsciente; el bebé, en una incubadora.

— León, deja de culparte por esto. No ha sido culpa tuya.

— Claro que lo es. Si no hubiera salido…

— León, mírate. Estás hecho un asco, con perdón. Necesitas dejar de trabajar tanto. No te preocupes por el dinero; a mí me sobra.

— Sabía que drías eso —su voz sonaba vacía de toda emoción—. Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad? Ser el ángel que todo el mundo piensa que eres…

Lili estaba asombrada. Era eso lo que solía decir a su hermana, pero oírlo decir a otra persona sonaba muy cruel. Con las manos temblorosas, sacó unas chocolatinas que había comprado antes de llegar.

—Te… te he traído esto. Apuesto a que no has comido nada en todo el día.

—No tengo hambre—replicó León, pero le rugieron las tripas. Cerró los ojos. Quería decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo mirando a los ojos de la chica—. Escucha… esto no está funcionando.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Lili con un hilo de voz, aunque lo sabía perfectamente.

—Creo que… deberíamos romper. Somos demasiado diferentes, y ahora mismo no puedo tener una novia. Pero espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Lili sintió ganas de llorar, lo cual era una estupidez. No era con ella con quien León estaba rompiendo.

—Muy bien. Adiós.

* * *

Casandra llegó a su casa. Entró en la habitación de Alejandro cuidando mucho de no hacer ruido, pues estaba durmiendo, y lo arropó. Entró en su habitación; sobre el escritorio había unos folletos de viajes. Casandra sonrió. Alejandro debía de haberlos dejado allí; estaban planeando unas vacaciones familiares cuando llegara el verano. Los folletos hablaban de Las Rarezas, una ciudad donde todo era muy extraño, lo que despertaba la curiosidad científica de Alejandro. En el fondo, Casandra conocía la auténtica razón por la que Alejandro quería ir: se rumoreaba que se había visto a Elvira Lápida allí.

Casandra no tenía sueño, de modo que subió las escaleras al ático. Allí había un telescopio; no lo había tocado desde el incidente. Su padre, en cambio, pasaba horas mirando las estrellas, esperando una pista de Elvira. En realidad, a Casandra siempre le había gustado la astronomía, y conocía todas las constelaciones. Enfocó su telescopio hacia Virgo… Y entonces se le ocurrió.

* * *

Mina Caliente acababa de servirse un café cuando oyó un dulce susurro en sus oídos:

— ¿Me has echado de menos?

— ¡Has vuelto! —dijo Mina, esbozando una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia el fantasma de color transparente—. Miguel, hacía mucho que no me visitabas.

—Tres días. A decir verdad, me sentía como un intruso cuando estabas con ese tal Juan.

— ¿Juan? ¿Qué pasa, es que no quieres que rehaga mi vida?

—Claro que sí, pero… me entristece, ¿sabes? Me hace pensar que no fui más que una de tus conquistas por dinero.

—Tú siempre has sido mucho más, y lo sabes.

Se fundieron en un abrazo fantasmal.

* * *

Juan estaba en la cama con una de sus conquistas, una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y curvilínea, que había conocido en el trabajo. Llamaron a la puerta. Perezosamente, Juan se levantó y bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Era Casandra. Menudo momento para venir. Abrió la puerta y la abrazó.

— ¡Casandra! ¿Has recapacitado?

—Juan, eres asqueroso, pero necesito usar el telescopio. Acabo de descubrir algo.

Corrió escaleras arriba al telescopio, que Juan utilizaba para espiar a sus vecinas. Lo apuntó en dirección a Virgo.

— ¡Ajá! Se os va a caer el pelo.

Pero entonces oyó un ruido detrás de ella, y al darse la vuelta vio una enorme máquina alienígena.


	4. El Castillo en la Nube

— ¿Así que… rompió contigo, quiero decir, conmigo?

Las dos hermanas estaban sentadas en los columpios del jardín a la luz de la luna. Lili había pospuesto durante todo el día el momento de darle la noticia a su hermana, pero ya no podía esperar más.

—Lo siento de veras.

— ¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya —Ángela miraba al suelo, y Lili tuvo la impresión de que estaba llorando.

— ¿Sabes qué, Ángela? Encontrarás a otro mejor. Todo el mundo te adora.

Lili le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hermana. Era algo poco característico en ella, pero no soportaba verla así.

—Gracias —dijo Ángela.

—Supongo que ya no te apetece el cambio de personalidades.

—No. Mañana cambiamos otra vez.

* * *

—Muéstrame algún recuerdo tuyo, Miguel.

Miguel proyectó sus recuerdos dentro de Mina; era uno de esos poderes que venían con la Otra Vida. La escena le resultaba familiar: era su antigua clase en el instituto. Era el primer día del último curso, y Mina había elegido un sitio al final de la clase, junto a su hermana.

_Era mi primer día de clase… como profesor en aquel instituto. Como es lógico, estaba muy nervioso. Y entonces… allí estaba ella, como una visión, tan hermosa… No podía dejar de mirarla, aunque sabía que no debía: ella era una alumna y yo era un profesor. Después de la clase, ella se me acercó._

—Profesor, quería decirle que me ha encantado la clase, lo que ha explicado sobre los alienígenas…

¿Había estado Dina tan sonrojada como aparecía ahora en el recuerdo? Imposible saberlo.

_Intenté recomponerme, porque…_

Pero entonces Dina oyó un grito que le perforó los tímpanos.

— ¡Nina! ¡Nina, cálmate! ¡Es solo…!

— ¡Es un fantasma! ¡Un fantasma!

Nina estaba armada con una escoba, como si pudiera hacer algo contra un ser intangible. Qué estúpidas eran las personas cuando tenían miedo. Como esa tendencia que tenían a correr hacia una cocina ardiendo y bailar alrededor.

—Nina, es mi marido —pero este ya había desaparecido—. ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Se ha marchado.

—No pienso vivir con un fantasma en casa —replicó Nina, alzando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos—. O él o yo.

* * *

Juan marcó el número de teléfono de los Lápida, pero se detuvo antes de pulsar el botón de llamada. Sabía de sobras que muchos lo consideraban responsable por la desaparición de Elvira, de modo que ¿qué pensaría la gente cuando supiera que su hija había sido abducida desde su propia casa? Además, le intrigaba lo que Casandra había dicho justo antes de ser abducida: "Se os va a caer el pelo". Decidió, pues, esperar doce horas, el tiempo que solía durar una abducción. Claro que… ¿y si no volvía? Pasó la peor noche de su vida, sin poder pegar ojo y sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. No obstante, al final debía de haberse quedado dormido, porque la luz que se filtraba por las persianas le despertó. Cogió el teléfono, respiró hondo y marcó el número de la única persona que sabía que no le juzgaría.

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Mina no solía levantarse tan temprano, pero el teléfono la despertó. Corrió a cogerlo, pero Nina ya se había ocupado de ello.

— ¿Diga?

—Nina, soy Juan. Te parecerá extraño, pero necesito tu ayuda para algo.

—Er… ¿de qué se trata?

—Es sobre alienígenas.

— ¡Juan! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que solamente soy un cuarto alienígena, y no sé nada sobre ellos! —dicho esto, colgó el teléfono.

Nina se dio cuenta de que se hermana la miraba desde la mesa del desayuno. Le dio un periódico con un anuncio marcado.

—Mira este piso. Parece perfecto para mí, ¿no crees?

—Nina, no estarás pensando realmente en mudarte, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. No soporto vivir en una casa encantada.

—Nina, intentaré meterme en la mansión Lápida y me llevaré a Miguel conmigo. Y entonces podrás vivir tranquila.

Nina bufó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te interesa de la mansión Lápida, de todos modos? Está completamente llena de fantasmas. Si yo fuera tú, me compraría una villa para los dos solos con el dinero de Homero.

—Nina, querida, tú no podrías entenderlo. Digamos que tengo una cuenta que saldar.

Nina frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando su gemela adoptaba esa pose misteriosa y condescendiente. Mina debió darse cuenta, porque añadió:

—Nina, siento tanto no poder contártelo… pero, créeme, es lo mejor.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las doce del mediodía; Casandra debería volver pronto. Juan estaba sentado en el ático, esperándola. Estaba terriblemente inquieto, y había dejado un mensaje en el contestador de las Caliente. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Juan vio una enorme nave acercarse a su casa… y Casandra cayó de ella.

— ¡Casandra! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé —Casandra estaba temblando—. Tengo una laguna enorme. Recuerdo que había gente verde…

—Ca… Cassie, te han abducido.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Una mujer pelirroja corrió hasta donde se encontraban.

— ¡Juan! ¡Acabo de verlo por la ventana! ¡Mi hermana está en camino! Incorpórala —se agachó y se dirigió a ella al hablar: — ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

—Casandra Lápida.

— ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

—Siete.

—Lo que suponía. Los alienígenas experimentan con las memorias de sus rehenes. A veces, debido al estrés postraumático, se quedan atascados durante un tiempo. No te preocupes; es pasajero.

Mina Caliente llegó.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Era un día caluroso de finales de mayo, y Casandra jugaba en el pequeño cementerio familiar. Homero y Elvira estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez. Ninguno de ellos vio acercarse al hombre. Este era moreno, joven y fuerte, vestido con una sudadera de La Simplutense. Se acercó a la niña.

—Hola, pequeña. ¿No es este un lugar extraño para jugar?

Cassandra se apartó, asustada.

—Oh, lo siento. No me he presentado. Me llamo Miguel.

El desconocido tenía un rostro amable, sonriente, con unos ojos de color chocolate iguales que los que Casandra había heredado de su madre.

— ¿No recuerdas nada más? —preguntó Mina impacientemente—. ¿Recuerdas haber visto…? —susurró algo en la oreja de Casandra.

Casandra negó con la cabeza. Dina pareció decepcionada.

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Se recuperará.

Dina anduvo hasta su casa, dejando a su hermana y a Juan al cuidado de Casandra. Estos la llevaron al interior de la casa y le sirvieron una taza de café.

—Un poco de descanso y volverá a la normalidad.

—Sabes mucho de este tema, ¿no es así, Nina?

Nina frunció el ceño.

—Nunca. Digas. Eso.

Mucha gente se apartaba de Nina cuando descubrían que había parte alienígena en sus genes. No importaba que, como les recordaba ella, no era más que un cuarto, y tenían una apariencia completamente normal, salve los rasgos que uno podía encontrar si se esforzaba muchísimo: cara estrecha y alargada y ancha frente. Así pues, a Nina no le gustaba ser asociada con alienígenas.

* * *

Los Panero eran dos de las personas más despreciables, más ruines y miserables que se podía encontrar. El hombre, Loki, era lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaría "malvado". Era perspicaz y ambicioso, y prácticamente carente de escrúpulos. De profesión era inventor, pero la mayoría de sus inventos no veían la luz por "atentar contra la dignidad humana". Loki no solo era perverso en el interior de su domicilio. Al salir de casa, los niños huían de él. Sus cejas curvadas hacia abajo y su perilla ya le daban un aire bastante amenazador, pero además se divertía asustando a los pequeños. Era, pues, un hombre inquietante, molesto y temperamental.

Pero si bien Loki era abiertamente malvado, su esposa, Circe, era mucho peor; ella era fría y calculadora de una manera traicionera. A diferencia de su marido, era movida por el dinero. Era una mujer sumamente ambiciosa, y no le importaba a quién pisara para ascender en el campo profesional.

Los Panero tenían a dos sujetos para sus experimentos: un joven de dieciocho años, apodado Nervioso, y una mujer de mediana edad.

Una mañana, Loki se levantó muy temprano, y bajó las escaleras cuidando de no despertar a Circe. Se le había ocurrido una idea y debía ponerla en práctica.

Los sujetos dormían en el sótano, a la vista de Loki. Este miró hacia abajo y, para su sorpresa, una de las camas estaba vacía.

— ¡Nervioso! —llamó. Nervioso despertó al instante—. ¿Dónde está la sujeto número dos?

— ¿Qué? ¿No está aquí? —respondió Nervioso, atónito. Entonces miró la nota que había sobre la cama de su compañera, escrita con un bolígrafo rojo:

_Nervioso,_

_Como no puedo más, he escapado. Os detesto – bueno, no a ti, Nervioso. Sé que tú no tienes la culpa. Es solo que no aguanto más ser el sujeto de experimentos de esta gente despreciable. Te echaré de menos, Nervioso. Te rescataré algún día, te lo prometo. Espero que os las arregléis sin mí._

—Ha escapado.

—No importa, no importa. Tengo su ADN.


End file.
